I Love My Brother
by Kodoku.chou
Summary: Aku menganggapnya bukan sebagai kaka tapi sebagai kekasih tapi kenapa Ichigo lebih memilih Dia dari pada aku?"Review Please....


"Fic kedua ku mucul..!"

Maaf kalo Fic pertamaku banyak EYD yang salah,mohon dimaklumi ^^.

Fic yang ke2 mungkin akan ada sedikit sekurang-kurangnya 4 % kemajuan (dikit amet).

Maklum kalo tatabahasa yang kurang enjoy! It ^^.

Disclaimer:Titekubo-Sama

Fic:By .

* * *

I Love My Brother

**Senna POV **

Hari ini aku tidak ingin terlambat sedetik pun,karena hari ini adalah hari besar bagi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku,

"Ichigo!!Ohayoo"Sapaku kepada kaka ku yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo,asal kalian tau saja sejak lama aku mempunyai perasaan pada kaka ku sendiri

tapi bukan perasaan kepada seorang kaka melainkan sebagai seorang kekasih,tapi aku tidak tau apakah Ichigo sendiri punya perasaan yang sama

kepadaku,aku harap sih Ichigo punya perasaan yang sama tunggu kenapa aku jadi terlalu pede begini yah?Mungkin karena Ichigo memang

punya perasaan padaku habis sudah banyak bukti bahwa Ichigo suka padaku mulai dari waktu aku ditahan preman dia melindungi ku lalu dia pernah

memeluku saat aku sedang sakit parah dia juga pernah berpura-pura menjadi pacarku untuk membuat anak sekolahku tau bahwa aku tidak akan jomblo seumur

hidup mungkin dia memang menyukaiku,senangnya.

**End Of Senna POV **

"Ichigo!!Ohayoo"

"Ohayoo..Senna"

"Ichigo aku mau memberikan sesuatu,tutup mata yah hari ini kan ulang tahun Ichigo"

"iyah...Yah aku mengerti"

"Nahh...Bagus Ichii sekarang buka matanya"Saat Ichigo membuka matanya terlihat kue ulang tahun yang terdapat

foto Ichigo dan Senna,

"Wah!!...Terimakasih Senna pasti enak kan Senna yang buat"Sembari melahap sepotong kue yang sudah dipotong Senna blushing,tidak lama

kemudian datanglah keluarga Ichigo yaitu Kurosaki Ishiin,Kurosaki Karin dan Kurosaki Yuzu,

"Ichigo selamat ulang tahun yang ke 25"Ucap Ishiin sambil memeluk Ichigo tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Ichigo

"Ichii Nii selamat ulang tahun"Ucap karin sambil meyerahkan kado kepada Ichigo

"Onii chan selamat ulang tahun yah semoga panjang umur dilindungi oleh tuhan yang maha esa mendapat karunia dan rezeki yang cukup

dan"

"Stoppp....Kapan aku ngasih selamatnya sih Yuzu kepanjangan tau"Keluh Senna

"Ichigo selamat ulangg tahun yah"Ucap Senna sambil tersenyum kepada Ichigo,(kan Senna udah ngasih hadiah ke Ichigo).

Ichigo tersenyum kepada semua keluarganya dibalik itu Senna terseyum kepada Ichigo sambil terus melipat tanganya kebelakang

Senna melihat mata Ichigo yang berwarna coklat tersenyum pada semua orang,rambutnya yang rancung dan berwarna orange membuat dia

memiliki sebuah keunikan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain dan senyuman yang bisa membuatnya hangat dan semakin mencintai Ichigo.

Malam sudah menghiasi langit tapi keluarga Kurosaki masih terlihat ramai muali dari Yuzu dan Karin yang sedang mengerjakan tugas tapi

selalu berbeda pendapat,Ishiin yang sedang membaca buku dan Ichigo dan Senna yang sedang menonton TV hanya berdua di Ruang TV,

"Umm...Ichigo aku boleh bertanya?"

"Yah apa"

"Kalau Ichigo sudah punya pacar belum sih?"

"Aku menyukai seseorang tapi tidak tau orang ituh mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku"

Degh suara jantung Senna berdegup kencang

"Aku menyukainya karena ia gadis yang manis,baik pula"

Degh...Degh..Suara jantung Senna berdegup lagi

"Walau umurnya lebih muda dariku"

Degh....Degh...Degh..Senna blush ga jelas

"Tapi sikapnya dewasa,tenang dia dekat dengan kita gadis manis yang telah membuat aku jatuh cinta",Tidak

lama kemudian Ichigo bangkit dan bersiap menuju kamarnya,

"Udah yah aku ngantuk mau tidur dulu oyasumi Senna"Senna masih Blush dia berpikir,

"Orang yang lebih muda dan juga dekat dengan keluarga mungkin itu ak..u"Kata Senna dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil.

Paginya semua keluarga Kurosaki libur karena hari ini hari minggu disaat siang begini Ichigo pergi karena ada urusan dengan temanya,sedangkan Senna

tau kan lagi ngapain yah mikirin Ichigo lah,Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo datang dengan senyum,

"Minna aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian",kata Ichigo sambil kembali kemobilnya,Senna penasaran langsung lari dengan wajah

cemas takut kalau teman yang dibawanya itu adalah wanita atau juga adalah pacarnya,lalu Ichigo keluar dari mobilnya dengan seorang wanita berambut

hitam pendek matanya berwarna violet manis ukiran tubuhnya tidak lebih dari 155 cm memakai baju dress putih yang sampai lutut dan bando

ungu yang terdapat pita kecil sebelah kananya,dan apa yang terjadi Impian Senna

hancur sudah untuk menjadi pendamping Ichigo seakan tidak percaya.

**Senna POV **

Aku tidak percaya orang yang dibawa Ichigo adalah seorang wanita hanya dengan menatap wajahnya aku sudah yakin itu adalah pacar Ichigo,

tapii kenapa....Kenapa Ichigo lebih memilih dia dari pada aku?,

"Minna perkenalkan ini pacarku Kuchiki Rukia",pacar jadi benar itu adalah pacar Ichigo hatiku....Hatiku hancur patah aku tidak sanggup melihat wajah

Ichigo lagi atau menegakan wajahku lagi,

"Perkenalkan aku Kuchiki Rukia pacar Ichigo",Rukia...Jadi gadis yang telah membuat Ichigo jatuh cinta,

"Rukia chan selamat datang ayo masuk!"Ayah juga dia mendukung hubungan Rukia dengan melihat Ichigo memang sangat

mencintai Rukia dari pertama saat Ichigo masuk Rukia terus memeluk tangan Ichigo dan saat mau ke ruang tamu Ichigo selalu melilitkan tanganya pinggang

Rukia dengan satu tangan,dan kata-kata yang paling membuat hatiku hancur adalah,

"Ayah aku dan Rukia sudah pacaran 1 tahun dan hari ini akuu ingin melamar Rukia sebagai isteriku apakah ayah setuju?"

"Sangat setuju Ichigo....Kamu beruntung mendapatkan gadis manis seperti Rukia chan ini!!"

"Nah Rukia maukah kau menjadi istriku menjadi pendampingku untuk selamanya?"

"Aku mau Kurosaki Ichigo",jangankan untuk menjadi pacarnya untuk tinggal bersama kami saja mungkin sudah tidak bisa lamaran itu membuat aku sakit hati,air mataku

sudah tidak bisa dibendung tapi saat itu juga semua keluargaku sibuk berbincang dengan Rukia.

**End Of Senna POV **

Satu minggu berlalu,dan besok adalah pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia semenjak itu Senna selalu terlihat sedih dan tidak bersemangat apa lagi kalau dia

sudah bertemu Rukia rasanya hanya ingin menangis,malamnya Ichigo belum pulang karena harus memilih gaun untuk pernikahanya besok dengan Rukia

Senna yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan menyusul Ichigo dengan si Urahara Galery Senna bertanya pada istri urahara pemilik butik tersebut,

"Permisi Yoruichi san apa anda melihat Ichigo kesini tadi?"

"Kalau tidak salah sih batu pergi beberaoa menit yang lalu"

"Apa!Jadi sudah pulang yah mungkin masih bisa dikejar terimakasih Yoruichi san"

Senna mengendarai motor dengan cepat berharap masih bisa bertemu Ichigo,tidak lama kemudian Senna melihat mobil Ichigo berhenti disebuah toko

perhiasan Senna melihat Ichigo sedang memilih cincin,setelah selesai memilih cincin Ichigo kembali mengendarakan mobilnya,Senna masih terus mengikuti sampai akhirnya

sampai didepan sebuah rumah Ichigo dan Rukia turun dari mobil tapi kali ini Ichigo turun dengan menggendong Rukia menuju rumah tersebut,Ichigo membuka pagar dan meletakan

Rukia disofa Rukia yang masih tertidur hanya terdiam(ya iyalah orang tidur mah diem)Senna yang penasaran menyelinap kedepan rumah dan mengintip lewat jendela,Ichigo yang kembali

membawa coklat panas duduk disebelah Rukia yang tertidur,Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia dan mulai menaruh Coklat panasnya dimeja dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Rukia,Ichigo mengelus

rambut Rukia lalu mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke Rukia sedikit lagi dan Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia,lalu Ichigo mulai merasakan pergerakan Rukia yang merasa tidak nyaman Ichigo lalu memeluk Rukia

agar berhenti bergerak dan mulai membuka kancing baju depan Rukia dan lanjutinn aja sendiri tau kan mau ngapain ga mau ngubah rated fic ini,Senna yang melihatnya hanya

terdiam air matanya mengalir terus mengalir tidak berhenti Senna akhirnya keluar dari rumah tersebut lari kejalan raya saat berlari Senna tidak melihat ada mobil yang sedang melju cepat dan

terbenturlah Senna darah mengalir dari banyak tubuhnya,semua penduduk perumahan tersebut keluar dan berteriak Ichigo yang dari tadi lagi Ehmmm gitu lah kaget dan menuju keluar dengan hanya memakai

jaket bajunya ga dipake Rukia masih kaget dan memakai lagi bajunya lalu pergi menyusul keluar berlari saat berlari dia melihat adiknya sedang berhamburan darah karena menjadi korban tabrak lari

"SENNA!!",teriak Ichigo saat itu Senna masih tergeletak lemah tak berdaya,

"Ichigo apa yang terjadi!",kata Rukia melihat pacarnya meringkuk memeluk tubuh adiknya yang sudah tidak berdaya,

"Cepat bawa kerumah sakit!",teriak Rukia lagi.

**Rumah Sakit Kota Karakura 20:15 PM **

Dokter keluar dari ruangan ishiin langsung berlari kearah dokter tersebut,

"Jadi bagaimana dok!Keadaan anak saya?"

"Tidak terlalu baik,pendarahan dikepalanya terlalu banyak jadi kami sedang usahakan untuk menghentikan pendarahanya"

"Tapi masih bisa sembuh kan dok?"

"Masih bisa,oh yah yang namanya Kurosaki Ichigo yang mana yah?"

"Saya memang ada apa dok?"

"Gadis yang tadi bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda",Ichigo berlari kearah ruangan Senna diikuti dengan Rukia dan keluarga di ruangan Senna,

"Ichigo",kata Senna

"Iyah ada apa Senna?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa?"

"Sebelum nanti aku mati,mau....Kah"

"Senna kau jangan bilang begitu kau tidak akan mati!Bodoh"

"Iyah nee chan jangan bilang yang kaya gitu"Kata Yuzu

"Senna pasti kuat,bisa jangan menyerah dulu"Kata Rukia

"Rukia,apakah Rukia nee chan sangat mencintai Ichigo?"

"Eh....Kenapa ngomong begitu?"

"Sebelum aku mati nanti aku ingin Ichigo menjadi pendampingku",Jreng semua terdiam hening hening apa lagi Ichigo dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya

dan terus melihat kebawah,

"Tunggu Senna kau itu kan adiku kita ini satu darah",

"Ayah apakah ayah setuju?",tanya Senna

"Hmmm....Kalau ini demi kesembuhan Senna aku setuju saja",ujar Ishhin pasrah

"Rukia nee chan bagaimana?"

"Aku....Ya sudah lah ini juga demi kesembuhan Senna kan",ujar Rukia dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat

"Rukia...",kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit menyentak,Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia ke luar

**Luar Ruangan 209 20:45 PM **

"Rukia kenapa kau begitu!",

"Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan adikmu kan Ichigo"

"Tapi aku menganggap Senna sebagai adik bukan seorang kekasih"

"Tapi dia sangat mencintaimu bodoh!"

"Rukia....Aku tau kau tadi ingin bilang tidak setuju,tapi kenapa kau bilang setuju"

"Aku mungkin hanya perusak keluargamu Ichigo....Mungkin bila aku mencitaimu itu salah",Rukia mulai menagis dan

tertunduk lesuh sampai akhirnya Rukia dipeluk dan masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat Ichigo.'

"Aku mencintai Rukia bukan Senna"Sambil terus memeluk Rukia,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo tapi mungkin Senna lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku",sambil melepas pelukan Ichigo dan lari meninggalkan

Ichigo sendiri.

"Aishiteru Ichigo",ucap Rukia yang terus Kurosaki akhirnya pulang kerumahnya mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan Senna besok.

**Minggu 30 Juli Altar Pernikahan 9:30 PM **

Sejak tadi pagi Ichigo selalu terlihat termenung belum terlihat tersenyum sama sekali hanya terus menggenggam kalung yang sewaktu

itu dibelinya untuk Rukia awalnya untuk hadiah pernikahan taoi sekarang sudah tidak ia merasa kalau ini bukanlah kebahagian

yang dia cari selama ini dia merasa bukanlah istri yang baik maupun adik yang dia terus termenung melihat tempat yang harusnya

dia pakai hari ini untuk menyatukan satu kebahagian tapi sekarang siap Senna dan Ichigo seudah ada didepan sebuah altar untuk

bersumpah sebagai pasangan baru.

"Kurosaki Ichigo apakah kamu berjanji akan menerima Kurosaki Senna dalam keadaan suka maupun duka,senang maupun susah dan berjanji akan

selalu melingunginya sebagai pasanganmu untuk selamanya',

"Aku...Berjanji"

"Nah sekarang apakah ada yang keberatan terhadap pernikahan ini",yang awalnya Rukia ingin mengajungkan tangan jadi tidak jadi karena dihalangi

dengan rasa bersalah karena sudah merusak keluarga yang menganjungkan tangan adalah....Senna dia memilih untuk membuat Ichigo bahagia

dengan Rukia.

"Senna apa yang kau lakukan?",bisik Ichigo kepada Senna

"Aku ingin Ichigo bahagia asli bukan dipaksa dengan cara menikah denganku Ichigo mencintai Rukia nee chan kan"

"Ada apa ini?",tanya Kurosaki Ishiin kepada Senna,

"Rukia nee chan kemari dan ambilah bunga ini aku ingin Rukia nee chan menikah dengan Ichigo itulah yang membuat aku sembuh sekarang",ujar Senna

"Senna bukanya mencintai Ichigo,kenapa kau jadi begini?",tanya Rukia

"Aku baru menyadari menikah dengan Ichigo bukan kebahagian yang aku cari,melainkan menjadi adik yang berharga dan mendapatkan perhatian adalah

kebahagian yang aku cari selama ini",ujar Senna sambil tersenyum Rukia berjalan menuju altar pernikahan menggantikan Senna yang tersenyum

dan duduk disebelah Kurosaki Ishiin,

"Aku tau kau akan begitu Senna",

"Ayah...Aku tau mungkin karena keegoisanku ini keluarga kita hampir rusak,aku tidak ingin keluarga yang berharga untuk ku rusak",

"Huaaa....Itu baru anak perempuanku Masaki anak kita semakin dewasa",kata Ishhin nangis gaje,udah back to the wedding

"Kurosaki Ichigo apakah kamu berjanji akan menerima Kuchiki Rukia dalam keadaan suka maupun duka,senang maupun susah dan berjanji akan

selalu melingunginya sebagai pasanganmu untuk selamanya",

"Aku berjanji",

"Nah sekarang pasangan boleh mencium pasanganya",

Rukia merah apa lagi dia belum pernah berciuman diantara orang banyak,tapi dengan sergap Ichigo mulai mencium bibir Rukia yang mungil itu setelah 10 detik berlalu

Ichigo melepas ciumanya dan memeluk Rukia,

"Aishiteru Rukia",dan akhirnya Rukia melempar bucket bunga yang diberi oleh Senna pergi menuju rumah baru mereka dan memulai kehidupan melihatnya memang

sedih tapi dia juga bahagia karena bisa membahagiakan kaka tersayangnya itu.

^^_______________________________________________________________________THE END__________________________________________________________________^^

Minna maaf kalau gombal atau berlebihan gimana ada kemajuan ga?Gaje iyah abis pertama IchiSenna kok kesini jadi IchiRuki yah gaje banget,

Maaf kalo masih banyak Typo (bener ga sih),maklum abis pulang sekolah langsung ngetik 2 hari ngetik beginian ga tau iseng again

masih betah buat yang 1 chap sih,well thanx dan baca Fic ku yang Gaje,Gombal dan Ga jelas but Review Please,,,,,,^^ IchiRuki 4EVER.


End file.
